


After Hours

by ticklishivories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, College professors, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishivories/pseuds/ticklishivories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk are college professors that haven't had any time to spend with each other because of finals. They meet after office hours are closed to relieve some of their pent up stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> this is just porn.

Office hours are open from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. Finals is chaotic pandemonium for all staff and students, and only at the brink of May do things settle down. You can clear your head much like you do your disorganized desk. It feels good to finally sit in your chair and not have to think about grading the horrific essays that give you crushing migraines and debilitating hopelessness about the ignorance of youth culture.

You glance briefly at your wrist watch, then through the blinds hanging on the window. It's six o'clock. The sun has yet to set. He should nearly be here.

You sip your water bottle as the door creaks open in front of you. Casually, you glance up, and grin. Of course he's right on time.

"It's rather late, Professor. Office hours are closed."

Jake English grins back and fumbles with his tie as he approaches your desk. You discreetly admire his features highlighted by the broken fragments of sun sneaking through the gaps in the blinds. Your own face is shadowed just enough to make him wonder.

"Well, I was hoping that you had a bit of spare time on your hands. If so, then I'd be overjoyed to discuss with you several topics of utmost importance." Jake ceases to fidget and places his hands on your desk.

You don't budge. "Oh. If it's so important, then I implore you to elaborate, English." He doesn't say a word. You stand from your seat. His eyes follow you. The tension in the room is ready to snap as you circle your lover. There's palpable static between your bodies, a tempting power that you ache to give in to. Jake smiles wider. It's nothing like the sweet grins he gives when you're in public.

"I think you already know, Mr. Strider." He moves his body forward and pushes your lower back into the desk. You are surrounded in the best kind of way. Your arms slink around his neck.

"I'm a mathematician, not a psychologist."

"Alright. Then I'll show you."

Jake leans in, still smiling, and kisses your lips.

You sigh and lean back. It's felt like ages since you've kissed him- since you've truly, intimately held him in your arms, pressed your body to his and kissed him passionately. Fleeting kisses in the hallways don't count. Hurried, unsatisfying quickies in closets also do not. And at night, when you hold him in your shared bed in your shared apartment, both so tired you can barely keep your eyes open, the kiss he plants on your forehead is too hazed and too quick for you to enjoy. You want to tell him not to rush, but your own and his patience rapidly disintegrates when Jake's hands come to your shoulders and push you down onto the desk.

He tastes like tea and fast food. You slip your tongue over his taste buds, his teeth and his palette, and he groans and tries to outdo your technique himself. He reaches out with his tongue to revolve around yours, syrupy and slow and without lips. He's become a good kisser. It's a distant memory of when he used to bite your tongue and gnaw like a puppy on your lips. It's a precious memory though. You relax your mouth and let him take the lead. Before your kisses can drag, he breaks from your lips and licks down your neck to your collarbone. His finger flicks at the top button of your shirt.

Your empty mouth pants into the open air and your legs tie around his hips. He whispers your name into your ear, and then forcibly unwraps your legs from his waist.

"Jake?"

"Can you stand for me?"

The heat focused between your legs is distracting. You nibble his ear, nip his bottom lip and push yourself up. Your balance is a little tipsy but you stand as you're told. The edge of the desk bruises your back. Jake puts his lips on the skin above your shirt, as he one by one undoes each button. Your hairless chest is exposed and he lavishes it in wet kisses. 

"Fuck..." You tip your head back. The tickle of his stubble raises goosebumps on your arms. You like watching him through the slits of your distant eyes. Your hands comb through his hair as he descends down your body. His soft, warm lips suck the muscle on your stomach. When his tongue dips into your navel your hips jolt towards him. He holds your hips back with his firm hands.

A memory clouds your thoughts. The place is the same, the position, even the time. It was at the end of finals that a young, new teacher entered your office, asking for advice. 'A matter of utmost importance,' he had said, warmth darkening his pink cheeks. He's been saying it ever since. Jake English took your hand and lifted you from your chair, pushed you against the desk and sank to his knees in the same way he is now. It felt different than it does now, however. Back then, his fingers trembled. He sucked your prick with bashful demure, his breath ragged and his noises strangled, and every blood cell underneath your skin shivered with his name and flooded from your mouth when you couldn't hold it back anymore. Now he digs his fingers into your glutes and sucks _hard_ , until his cheeks hollow out and the saliva slurps around the suction of his lips til it drips out. You pant and you moan, but not in the same way as before. It's controlled, and you have the mental capacity to pet his hair, to tell him how good it is and what exactly feels the best.

Jake cups your sacks in his hand and rolls them as his tongue swirls lazily around the tip of your erection. His big green eyes open and look up at you. You're left breathless, and with a harsh shout you come on his face.

Once the dancing stars burn out of your vision, you glance down and see Jake wiping away the transparent strands of fluid with a napkin. It's probably that silly hanky he always carries around with him. He knows it grosses you out.

"Can you go another round," he murmurs as he kisses your stomach again. You're tempted to laugh. If only he knew how you felt. Your blood pulses with a vibrant energy reminiscent of your earliest years of pubescence. You want to devour, to be devoured, and to engrave the print of his lips all over your skin. Maybe then you'll be satisfied.

You drag him up from his knees. His eyes catch on to yours and you stare at each other until your lips crash together again. Urgency quickly melts into dim, muted flames of arousal that sit pleasantly in the pit of your stomach. Jake's body is firm and impossibly solid as it pushes you backwards into the desk again. You're startled when the legs creak and it slides an inch away from you.

"It's okay, it shouldn't break," you reassure him when he stops kissing you to look concerned. His waist is settled between your naked thighs. It's clear who is going to be taking whom.

"You sure? I would not want a repeat of... _that_ time..."

You chuckle and cradle his face in your hands. You peck his lips several times. "I had the old thing repaired. It should be fine."

"All right, if you insist."

He kisses your cheek, then roughly flips you over and slams your chest into the desk. Your face digs into the mahogany wood. Your body bucks and struggles but Jake quickly has your hands pinned behind your back. You clench your teeth. "What the fuck-!"

"Be still, Professor. I wouldn't want any accidents resulting from your impromptu wriggling."

You glare at him over your shoulder but begrudgingly obey. Your ass feels cold and too exposed. Your pants are bunched up awkwardly at your ankles as you kick them.

Though you aren't remotely hard and your body still feels sluggish, you jolt a little when his cool wet lips press into the back of your neck. Cold breath escapes his nose and tickles down your ear. You make a noise that causes him to smile against your skin. His warm body curves on top of yours. You feel pleasantly trapped.

"Do you recall the headmaster's face when we had to explain to him why your fifty year old desk was smashed to pieces upon the floor?" His tongue glides over your skin, and you feel heat rising on the paths he follows. You shiver.

"Don't fuck up the mood," you grit, but Jake could do anything but. You were twitching again between your legs. You can feel him through his slacks, grinding on your naked behind.

His thick hands grope your cheeks. Both thumbs knead into the center and rub into the muscle. Your toes curl. "Don't move."

You're a little dazed but you don't think you would move if you were perfectly coherent. He pulls off of you, and the absence of his heat is replaced with the rustling of clothes. You hear the clink of his belt being undone and the slide of his zipper. Your dick twitches again.

Jake returns to you and you're more than eager. While he kisses and sucks on your ear, his hands slide up your back and take your shirt with it. The fabric bundles up by your armpits, but he doesn't take it off.

You can trace the outline of his naked pecks and his stomach with your mind. His skin is hot, pulsing, desperately wanting as he breathes disgusting things into your ear. It's so easy for him. He tells you what he wants to do, what he's going to do, things that he won't do but he'll save for later, for another special occasion, and you'll just have to wait. You groan, lift you're chin up the highest you can so he can slide his tongue inside your mouth. It's messy and hurried. Saliva drips down his chin when he pulls away. Again he leaves you to slide down your body.

"Are you clean?" he asks quietly. Your heart is in a frenzy. You feel his breath on your right cheek and then you feel his lips. You jerk forward.

"Y-Yes, fuck yes." Your thoughts fizz out and blank entirely. You hunch over, lifting up your lower half for him, and grip the edge of the desk with all your remaining strength.

"You taste delicious." Jake hums against your ass. How fucking corny. The vibration of his voice tickles. You gnaw your lower lip and wriggle towards his mouth. "Certainly better than the french fries I had today."

"How romantic..." you grunt. Jake sinks his teeth into your muscle. You jolt again, but relax when his tongue smooths over the skin he bit. He sucks it too, and your eyes might have rolled back a little. He's getting closer to your crack. Your heart picks up again.

You breathe deeply through your nose. Everything feels slow and sweet. You had the mistaken impression that things would be hot and rough when he entered your office. You guess Jake English simply isn't capable of that kind of play. Slowly, your eyes drift shut to the sound of his lips kissing you, until his thumbs spread you open and you feel an uncomfortably cool breeze against your hole.

"Shit! Asshole." Your voice shakes and your (face) cheek smushes against the desk. You grind your teeth to quiet yourself.

"Was that a pun?" Jake muffles. You can barely hear him. You tell him to shut up and he lets the conversation drop.

You're tense all over. It's rare for him to do this for you. You had a talk about it a while ago and he let slip that he didn't like doing it. That's usually the case; it's a gross concept to begin with. Everyone likes receiving, no one likes giving. But Jake is being especially good today. You feel warm, soft, and ready to open like a goddamn flower. Your dick shamefully agrees with you and starts throbbing against the cool wood. You instinctively arch away from his face but he only presses closer.

"Oh, fuck..."

He starts just by kissing you. His lips are gentle, and reach every bit of skin that his thumbs spread open. Jake is asking you to relax and eventually you listen. Your body sags against the desk, and your shoes drag mindlessly over the floor. You're humming for him. He grins, spreads you wider, and opens his mouth.

His tongue is alive. It dances and flicks against your rim, glides in hot swaths until it spirals into the center and _pushes_. Your mouth hangs open uselessly, maybe trying mimic the things his tongue is doing to you. Heat builds in your stomach and shoots through your dick in shocks. He's so much better at this than you remember.

The persistent undulation of his mouth consists of your entire world. You don't hear the rustle of his hand fumbling through his pants pocket, and you fail to catch the pop of a lube cap. You snap to though when his wet finger presses next to his tongue and slips inside with ease.

"A-Ah...!"

"Sorry, is it cold?"

"No, it's just..."

"Yeah."

He idly sucks your taint while his finger slides in and out of your hole. You feel no pain, and continue to feel none when he slips in another. You shiver, groan into the desk and grind yourself into his knuckles. Jake moves his face away from your hole and sucks and nibbles your cheeks.

"Enough, Jake. I'm ready."

"You sure, chickadee?"

You almost don't want to respond to that name but you nod anyways. Jake bites you one more time and stands. He hunches over your back again. He's so much warmer. You feel like you're melting into the desk.

"Open your legs more, Dirk." You obey. He's so lewd and he doesn't even know it. "That's it, love. You're very wet so there shouldn't be any obtrusions. If you need more lube just say so."

You're panting and sweating so much you can hardly hear him. He speaks into your ear so that you can. "I may need to scissor you more. You feel tense, Dirk. Why are you tense?"

As if he didn't know. You listen to the tear of foil as the condom is opened. He fumbles behind you with it, and when it's on he slides his dick between your thighs. You arch forward and clench.

"Jesus cringles, Dirk, you have to let go or I can't begin." Jake bites your shoulder. You jerk up and your ass presses into his groin.

"You haven't even put it in yet! Hurry up, I've been waiting for..." You shiver as his hands roam your chest and pinch your nipples. He hums and pulls his dick away.

"All right, you asked for it."

Then Jake parts your ass and pushes inside you in one hard thrust. You scream and slam into the table. Your hands claw at the edge of the desk and you almost lose your footing. He doesn't let you rest, and starts relentlessly pounding into your hole. Your teeth bite down on your knuckles, but it doesn't help. You're loud, you're falling apart and Jake is only shoving you closer to the edge.

"Hm, mm, ah...oh...oh _fuck,_ fuck me, Jake...!"

The desk screeches across the floor. Jake grabs your chin and lifts it, then with his other hand he shoves his fingers into your mouth. Your tongue swirls around each digit and sucks. He deliberately forces the drool to dribble out of your lips. Each of Jake's grunts makes you moan. You want to kiss him. You want to hold him with your useless hands, but they're trapped beneath you and the desk.

"You're so wet, Dirk, so loose and so hot, a-ah..."

"Jake, stop- stop! I'm about to come, shit."

Without hesitating, Jake pulls out. You hurriedly kick your shoes and pants off then flip yourself around and spread yourself wide for him. Your back lies against the desk. Jake looks down at you. It's the first time you've looked at him since you've started. Above you, he's a domineering and powerful presence. The thought nearly makes you laugh, because Jake English is anything but. He is kind and gentle, clumsy, and constantly doubts himself. You love him for it, but you love the illusion that he gives you now. You hook your knees under your arms to hold yourself up. He can see everything. Jake's eyes brighten as he leans over your body.

"Delicious." He kisses your lips and inches into you. You close your eyes, and breathe him in.

"Corny old man."

His pace is not so merciless. Jake holds your legs for you and you slide your arms around his neck. His face buries into your shoulder, and you feel the wetness of his lips and tongue marking your skin. You sing for him. You know he loves it. His hips piston inside you, and your body rocks in ripples with his.

Jake doesn't know but this position is your favorite. It's more than just the pleasure. Your hands slide down his back. One hand holds the back of his head, and twines through his thick hair. With every thrust of his hips his chest rubs against yours, slick and hot with the sweat between your bodies. He slowly removes his head from your neck and looks at you. His eyes are dewy, glazed and distant, but focus so intensely onto yours that you feel his presence profoundly within you. You cup his face and pull him towards yours. His kiss is wet and sloppy. You smile and tell him so.

"Love you too," Jake grins.

His hand wraps around your cock. You gasp, and as he pounds into you, your own hips grind into his fist. Jake moans and jerks you faster. You're drifting further and further away. Your mouth hangs open, and his tongue plunges inside and sucks away your last bit of sanity left. You can't hold on. Heat surrounds you, permeates your body and soul until you can't think anything but _Jake Jake Jake Jake._ You're finished. You tell him by clenching and scraping your nails down his back. Jake nods, digs his thumb into your tip, and gives you the closest feeling to nirvana.

Coming down to earth is like a floating feather. You open your eyes. Jake is still on top of you, panting heavily as he shivers through his aftershocks. You feel that pleasant numbing drunkenness that dulls your speech and thoughts. Jake has finished too, and pulls out with a gross pop. He throws the condom in the trash bin and kisses you again before pulling off.

You hadn't realized how hard you were holding him. As Jake turns around to put his pants back on you see the scratch marks littering his back and shoulders.

"Sorry about those. They'll probably hurt more in the morning." Your bare ass sits on the desk. Jake shrugs nonchalantly.

"I figure they'll be a decent reminder of our shenanigans, in case we don't get an opportunity like this again in the near future." Once his pants are on, he returns to you. Jake places his hands on either side of your hips and leans forward. Instinctively, you lean away.

"What?" you ask.

"I only wanted a kiss," he pouts. You roll your eyes and move forward to plant one on him. He smiles and kisses back. When he's vulnerable you open your mouth and bite his lower lip. He jerks back.

"Ouch! Blast it all, Strider, what on earth was that for?"

"Revenge. I'm going to be sore as fuck tomorrow."

He shakes his head, and bumps his forehead to yours. His cheeks are glowing red. When his thumb glances over your own face, you know yours are too.

Then he whispers to you, so quiet that you almost miss it.

"I missed you."

You look at him, at his closed eyes and his frowning lips. You sigh, and wrap your arms around his back. His arms respond and pull you tightly to his body. He's still so warm.

"I missed you too, Jake." You pet his hair. "I promise I won't let us be apart for this long again. Okay?"

He nods slowly. You peck his forehead, and continue to hold him until he stops shaking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY TO THE PEOPLE THAT ARE WAITING FOR ASTRIFEROUS EYES I AM TRYING SO HARD TO UPDATE BUT JESUS I WANT THAT FIC TO BE PERFECT AND EVERYTHING I WRITE IS SHIT so have some porn for consolidation


End file.
